supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Tornado (Lois Lane Kent)
History Origin By all accounts, Lois Lane of Earth-Two was born into a traditional United States household sometime after World War I. Unsatisfied with the normal lifestyle her younger sister Lucille pursued, Lois became a progressive career driven woman who became noted for her dedicated commitment in expose journalism. While dedicated to finding out the truth in many instances for public discourse and the general public's advancements, she notably ran afoul of many criminal organizations both hidden and public which ended in her usual danger filled predicaments. Early Years As an adult, Lois was an aggressive, career-minded reporter for the Daily Star who, after Clark Kent joined the paper and Superman debuted around the same time, found herself attracted to Superman, but displeased with her new journalistic competition in the form of Kent. However recognizing the powerful reporting success of the two, then Editor in Chief George Taylor began pairing the two together. The duo would later become a trio as Taylor assigned then cub reporter Jimmy Olsen to learn from the two senior investigative reporters. Lois began to suspect that Clark Kent was Superman, and started to make various attempts at uncovering his secret identity, all of which backfired (usually thanks to Clark's efforts to conceal his costumed exploits). In 1950, Lois became romantically attract to Clark Kent after he lost his memory of his superheroic identity (thanks to a spell that was miscast by the old Justice Society of America enemy the Wizard). Relieved of his heroic identity, Clark began acting more aggressive and extroverted. Clark and Lois began to date each other, and were soon married though Lois never gave up on her suspisions that Clark was Superman. It was on their honeymoon that Lois tested her theory by trying to cut Clark's hair as he slept. When the shears were completely broken upon her attempt to cut his hair she confirmed that Clark was indeed Superman. Torn between her own desires for Clark and the need for Superman, she sought out the Wizard and had him reverse the spell which completely restored Clark's memory and he resumed his identity as Superman. Undaunted Clark professed his own commitment to her and they repeated their marriage in Earth-Two Dimension Kryptonian ceremonies and remained married. When Kent succeeded Tayler as Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Star, Lois became its lead investigative reporter and continued her dangerous investigative reporting though secure knowing that her husband would keep her and her reporter staff safe from any excessive harm. They had many adventures together (many of their adventures of their earliest days as husband and wife were chronicled in the "Mr. and Mrs. Superman" stories) which showed Lois' extended family including her sister and neice and Kara-L. Crisis on Infinite Earths During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Lois Kent chose to accompany her husband who along with Superboy-Prime and Earth-Three's Alexander Luthor Jr. into a paradise-like dimension as her native Earth and family and friends had all been erased from existence in favor of just one surviving Earth. During Infinite Crisis, Lois Kent was revealed to have been adversely effected by the events of the post-Crisis DC Universe within their pocket dimension. Lois was shown to be frail, ultimately dying from a mysterious illness. It is because of this that Kal-L was so driven to restoring his world. Despite the Earth-Two Clark's most powerful efforts, the elder former Lois Kent died on an duplicate unpopulated Earth-Two. She was taken from that artifical Earth and buried alongside of her husband on New Earth by Kara-L. Powers and Abilities Powers *Occasionally over the course of her adventurous career, Lois would temporarily receive various superpowers but never maintained them, at one time even gaining all of her husband's powers due to an alien plant. Abilities *Lois Lane was a professional writer and was proficient in the fields of investigative journalism. Strength *In her prime, Lois Lane possessed the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engaged in moderate regular exercise. As she grew older, her strength level diminished with age. Weakness *Coming Soon Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Lois Lane Kent/Gallery Notes *Lois Kent maintained a criminal record on the island nation of San Monte, and was considered a wanted fugitive as early as 1938. *It is this version of Lois Lane who is first to marry her Superman in reality which is now the basis of all the successive incarnations of the character. *Lois also had a niece named Susie Tompkins, whose main trait was getting into trouble by telling exaggerated tall tales and fibs to adults. Susie's last appearance was in 1955 until the retcon of the Mr and Mrs Superman stories in the 1970s where Lois' sister and family were returned. *Like most of the Earth-Two characters, Lois Kent of Earth-Two was never shown to have directly interacted with her namesakes (Lois Lane of Earth-One or Lois Lane-Kent of New Earth), despite knowing fully about them. Trivia *Jerry Siegel based a large portion of Lois Lane's personality on an earlier character named Sally Norris. *A woman from the 30th Century named Lois 4xr is a possible descendent of the Earth-Two Lois Lane. However, this descendent hails from an alternate future timeline. This is confirmed by the fact that Superman of 1949 met Lois 4xr and there is no mention in the text of Earth-One's Legion of Super-Heroes operating during the same period. *Science fiction author Philip José Farmer once posited in his fictional biography Doc Savage: His Apocalyptic Life that Lois Lane may have been a possible sister to Margo Lane, a major supporting character from the Shadow pulp series of novels. Although such a relationship would have placed Lois (and by extension Superman) into the continuity of Farmer's Wold Newton Universe, no such connection was ever established between the comic counterparts to these characters. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lois_Lane_(Earth-Two) Category:Black Lantern Corps Members Lane Kent, Lois Category:Villains Category:Earth-2 Characters